Love Isn't A Toy
by trucymagic
Summary: They both didn't believe in it. They thought it was just something made up and it was a phase you would eventually get over. Trailer Inside. R&R Please. Troypay. Troyella. Zekepay. Ryella.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical or any songs that may be used in this fic.

**

* * *

**

**Voiceover**_Actions&Dialouge_

**They Didn't Believe In It.**

_Shows a blonde flirting with some boys and a sandy haired boy flirting with some girls._

**So They Did What They Wanted With It.**

_Shows the sandy haired boy making out with a black-haired girl against the lockers_

_Does a close up to their faces and the face changes showing that the boy makes out with several different girls.(flash)_

_Shows the blonde making out with several different boys in her bedroom._

**People would do their best to Convince Them It Was Real.**

_"Troy man! Dude, you've gotta stop cheating on all these girls. Do you have any idea how bad this is hurting them?" Chad, the afro-haired boy, shouted._

_"Chad my man, it's not that bad. It was never like I was going to marry them, plus its not like all of them know anyway," Troy said shrugging it off starting head towards the door.(flash)_

_"Sharpay, you're a lot better than this. You know you can. You really are hurting these guys, they actually thought you loved them," Gabriella, one of Troy's many girlfriends at the moment, said._

_"Gabi, what is this love of you speak? It's not real! God," a frustrated Sharpay snarled._

_"It is! It's no more real than your existence!"_

_"Oh yea? Then give me one example!"_

_"My parents," Gabriella confidently spoke._

_"But didn't something happen between them?"_

_"They had a divorce..." _

_"Which proves that it isn't real! It's just a freakin' phase you happen to go through!" Sharpay shouted, stomping off._

**They Even Did Things To Each Other Just For Fun**

_Flashes to infront of a door and you can hear soft moaning then closes up to where part of the door is open._

_You see to bodies moving as one as the moaning gets louder._

**But As People Confronted Them**

**And Months Went By**

**They Started To Change**

_"I'm sorry Gabi, I just can't do this anymore. I've never really loved you, I even had a lot of other girlfriends while we were dating. I'm sorry, I just..can't do this anymore" Troy said lowering his head._

_The next you hear is a loud smack and the clicking of heels stomping off.(fades out)_

_(fades in)"Zeke! I already told you I'm sorry!!!" Sharpay said running after Zeke Baylor, one of the EHS Wildcats._

_"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it Sharpay! You cheated on me and thats that!"_

**All They Wanted Was A Second Chance**

**When The World Had Shut Them Out**

_Shows Troy sitting at the park with his head in his hands(fades)_

_Shows Sharpay out on her balcony depressed and frustrated._

**They Got That Second Chance**

**With Each Other.**

_Shows them smiling telling each other 'I love yous'_

**But Even A Second Chance Has A Sad Ending**

_"Fine! You know if you didn't REALLY love me you could've just said it!!!" Sharpay screamed._

_"Well then FINE. Sharpay, I hate you!" Troy shouted.(fades)_

**When All Was Through And Done**

**They Looked Back On What They Had Done**

**And Realized**

**Love Isn't A Toy**

Coming Soon.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Long Trailer Dontcha think? Yea I Agree! Longest trailer I've ever written. Well don't get mad cause this thing is long, I was actually extremely bored thats why its so long. But I'm excited to write about this story. Yea i think you can tell by the trailer has a sad ending...or does it? I haven't decided on it yet. But YES this is TROYPAY. So if you're a Troyella fan and you hate Troypay, WHY ARE YOU HERE? But If you like Troyella and Troypay you're welcome to read this. hahahahaha sorry LOL i wanted to make this kinda long, well I'm gonna start on the chapter mm**k**? haha again with me being corny._

_Much Hugs;; Kay_

_"Gee Velma, How Do You Fire Corny Collins From The Corny Collins Show?"_


	2. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical, or any songs that may be used.

**

* * *

**

Ahhh it was another great day at East High. Nothing new, nothing different, just felt great. Everyday at East High had to be that way on the outside, but once you enter it. Woah! You're in for a ride of your life. Drama, Romance, Cheating, it's just a regular high school day.

Sharpay Evans, East High's Drama Queen and Ice Princess, was doing the usual. Flirting with guys, seniors, suniors, and even freshman! There hasn't been one guy at East High Sharpay hasn't flirted with (well...made out with that is...

Then there was Troy Bolton, East High's Golden Boy, he was in the gym practicing basketball with his dad before homeroom started. He didn't exactly enjoy basketball, he just did it to pass the time. He was probably what you call a 'player', but all of East High didn't think that. They all thought he was a good boy, and he would never do that to people. Only around one to two people knew about his player reputation.

Now there was Gabriella Montez, East High's something. She didn't have title people just knew her, she was just Gabriella. She was one of Troy Bolton's many girlfriends at the moment. Yea, he has a ton more, but she's the one East High knows about. She's known to be really sweet and never mean. It does get on everyone's nerves every now and again, but people manage to find a way to love her.

Wow a lot a lot of people! And these are just the main! anyways continuing on...

Ryan Evans, the Ice Princess's brother, her poodle. He was considered East High's Drama King. He wasn't really that dramatic, not as much as his sister. There was one thing he was extremely dramatic about. Being gay. He wasn't really gay, everyone thought he was though 'cause how he dresses and he's interested in acting. Also 'cause no one knows if he has a girlfriend.

Taylor McKessie, the Smart Hot Dog of East High. Not really a hot dog but you know what I mean. She's an extremely smart person, or an extremely smart nerd. Captain of the Scholastic Decathalon Team, and current girlfriend of Chad Danforth.

Mentioning Mr. Danforth, he's one of the basketball cohorts. He's been Troy's best friend ever since birth, okay not really, but they've known each other ever since they were four, so still its like knowing each other at birth.

There are a few other people like Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, and the Cheerleaders, but you can't say much. An example would be the cheerleaders, what more can you say? They're cheerleaders. Simple as that.

* * *

"Aww you're so sweet!" Sharpay smirked then continued, "You really like my shoes?" 

Zeke gulped and nodded. Sharpay smiled in a giddy way and kissed his cheek.

"You are sweet, to bad were not dating, you would've been the perfect boyfriend," she flirted.

Of course Zeke having a crush on Sharpay didn't notice she was just flirting.

"Errm, Sharpay? If you're single then you wanna go out?" Zeke asked nervously.

_Geez, these boys just never give up. He'd be my 4th! Oh well no harm done._ Sharpay thought to her self.

She raised an eyebrow then smiled, "I'd love to, Zeke."

This was a typical day for Sharpay, getting a new boyfriend, dumping an old one. She was happy and contented with her life, even though people told her she could have a better one. There was one problem people nagged her about, and it was _cheating_. She didn't mind the cheating 'cause she didn't believe in any of that lovey dovey stuff. To her it was nothing but a phase that you go through and get over. So she did all wanted with love. She cheated, made out with guys for fun and even went _overboard _just for the hell of it. She didn't feel bad at all, which probably gave her that icey coating.

She kissed Zeke softly on the cheek, and walked off to find one of her other boyfriends, Jason Cross. He was also a basketball wildcat, and a very shy one at that. With the clicking of her heels following behind her, she sent glares at whoever gave her an evil stare. She turned a corner and saw Jason talking to Troy. "Jason!" she squealed, scurrying over to Jason. She was gonna break up with him, she wanted too. But she didn't want to sound sloppy and give away that fact.

He pressed his lips against hers, trying to get a little makeout session going on. His eyes were shut closed, and Sharpay winked at Troy still staring at the two "lovers." Jason pulled away and stared at her, "Something wrong?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you," she said, acting as if she was upset. I mean that's one of the things she's known for, acting out the part.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his locker. Troy from the other side still wondering what was going on, listened carefully to their conversation, but all he could hear were the words "I'm sorry", "can't", and "dammnit." He just shrugged, and watch Sharpay walk past him and wink at him(again...). He just smiled, and walked over to one of his girlfriends, Pilar, she was the head cheerleader at East High. She was talking to her two best friends, Lily and Lena(people called Lena, "Frenchie" just because it suited her). From what people know those three have been the best of friends since birth. People say they are sisters that were seperated at birth 'cause their so close.

Troy snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to shriek. He just laughed, as he turned her around and placed a light kiss on her lips. Lily and Frenchie just smiled saying, "We'll take that as our que to go." The couple just laughed as they watched the two girls leave. Leaning in for another kiss, the bell rang. She pouted and Troy smiled, "We'll just continue this later." He gave her one last peck on the lips then walked towards homeroom.

He walked down the hall, making his way towards the classroom. He entered the classroom, taking his seat. Ms. Darbus started to babble on about crap no one seemed to at all care about. He leaned back in his chair and decided to just act like he cared 'til something hit him in the head. He looked down and saw a folded up piece of paper. Picking it up, he unfolded it quickly and read it.

_Hello player boy x  
Love the nickname? I sure do, it suits you quite well. How's it going with you? I know you heard my whole break up with Jason, so don't deny it. Cause you were there. But it's in the life of Sharpay Evans don't you agree?_

_xx Sharpay_

Troy looked up from the note and looked at Sharpay. She was just smiling, then shrugged. He quickly scribbled something down, folded it up, then threw it at her. The note landed right under her feet. She breathed, purposely dropped her pencil to pick up the note. She bent down so part of her back was showing. Troy couldn't help but look, afterall he was guy, it was his instinct. Her back was tanned and smooth, but the only reason you see was 'cause it wasn't like Sharpay to wear that big of shirts. Her shirts were kind of small. As she got back up, Troy turned away quickly. She quickly unfolded the note and read it with a smile plastering on her face.

_Hello my secret lover 3  
I do like the nickname, its not bad if I do say so myself. And actually I didn't hear your whole break up with Jason. I only heard the words I'm sorry, can't and dammnit. I knew you broke up with him anyway, cause you never hear the words "I'm sorry" and "can't" then the other person saying "dammnit" in that very order. And yes it is the life of Sharpay Evans._

_-- Troy_

* * *

_  
So how's that for an intro? I know I ended it weird, But I think this was pretty good, could've done better, overall not bad though. haha But i just wanted to show a typical day at East High before I actually started. wow, um If you read the Twilight books, I suggest you go to my favorite authors list and check out AlicePixie's fanfics. No i don't read Twilight, actually I hate reading books, they bore me to tears(but i love writing! weird isn't it? but thats how i am. I was born weird ahaha). But AlicePixie is one of my bestfriends forever in life so I faved her :D i know im so nice haha, but yea go check her out:D OH YEA, I mentioned AlicePixie in my story, I'm not saying her name though, she'll just know if she ever reads it, I also mentioned two other people but you wouldn't get it, but I thought it would be nice to put it in there just cause ya know. hahah_

_Much Hugs;;_ _Kay_

_PS. Thanks to the Reviewers!_


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or any songs that may be used. 

_HEY! i wanted to post an author's note before the chapter started just so you get know where I started. Since earlier was an intro I decided to just jump to the end of the day. _

_

* * *

_

The bell had rung, and that meant school was over and everyone could go home. Troy exited the classroom and headed for his locker. He saw an unexpected latina girl waiting there for him, he smiled. It was Gabriella Montez, they had been going out since summer vacation. Troy didn't really keep track 'cause he knew eventually he was gonna break up with the girl anyways.

He walked over to his locked placing his lips ontop of hers, kissing her lightly. She just giggled, kissing him back. She pulled away and got out of his way so he could get to his locker. He opened it, putting away all his books. From the corner of his eye you could see that there was this smirk on her face, while she bit her lip. He knew when girls bit their lip while smirking meant a lot more, but with Gabriella it just she wanted a make out session. She wasn't ready for any action beyond that, and didn't plan on going that far until she got married just like her mother told her too.

Troy shut his locker, and looked around to make sure no one was there. He shot her a quick wink, letting her know that the coast was clear. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hard. She gladly kissed him back, but not quite as hard. Her back was against the cold lockers, and Troy was ontop with his right arm above her so he didn't squish her. His tounge rubbed against her soft lips begging for entrance which she gladly granted. Troy's hand started to slide up Gabriella's shirt, gently rubbing her stomach causing a soft moan to leave her lips.

Passing by was Sharpay, she stayed after hours at school just to bring up her grades, or for detention. She stared at the couple watching them. She coughed, just to get their attention, but no luck. She tried again, but it still didn't work. Then she decided to just do what she loved to do.

She walked up to the couple and put her face right next to theirs and shrieking, "Bonjour!" She would always do that to couples who made out in her presence and didn't stop by the second cough. She wouldn't always say 'bonjour' she would just say something she thought up at the moment.

The little kissing fest had broken apart, and they turned to look at her. Troy didn't mind 'cause this was like Sharpay to do something like this, but Gabriella on the other hand, was completely embarassed and blushed 'til she looked like a cherry or strawberry.

Sharpay just laughed at Gabriella, she thought she was being silly being as embarassed as she was. Troy did his best to not laugh, he also thought the same, but his laughter got the best him and he laughed along with Sharpay. Gabriella just pouted and whispered., "I'll see you later Troy," into his ear and walked off.

The two just continued to laugh and burst out whatever words that could escape their lips like, "She looked like a cherry! Aha!" or "Oh my gosh! Ahahaha! She was being so silly to be that embarassed!" When their laughter had subsided, they just stood there looking down the empty hall Gabriella had left.

Sharpay, disliking the silence, said,"So... you doing anything later player boy?" giving him a smirk.

He caught her drift and nodded his head "no." She smiled, grabbed his hand and down the hall they went.

When they had gotten to Sharpay's house, Troy picked her up wedding style and took her to her room getting things started. He layed her on her bed and crashed his lips into hers. She rubbed her tounge against his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to her. As their tounge fought, Sharpay wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hands to find the buttons of his shirt, quickly unbuttoning them. She pulled away so she could slip off his shirt. Once the shirt was gone she took a feel of his abs and chest, placing kisses here and there.

Troy placed his lips on her neck, causing her to gasp. He trailed lower 'til his lips reached the lining of her shirt. He looked up giving her a hint, which she caught. She slipped off her shirt and threw it on the floor. He placed a kiss in between her breasts, causing her to throw her head back and gasp with pleasure.

Already half naked, things were just starting to heat up.

* * *

Sharpay layed her head on Troy's chest, exausted from all the pleasure. She as comfortable in the position she was in, with Troy's arms wrapped around her. She liked to consider Troy as her brother, since they've known each other since Pre-K. They felt no feelings for each other, which is yet kinda hard to believe don't you agree? They just did this stuff, just cause...well, heck reasons only God would know. 

"That was fun, no?" Sharpay said, trying to sound french.

"Oui Oui Madmouiselle" he said, sounding french as well.

Unwrapped his arms around her, she got up and put on her clothes. She picked up his and threw it at him saying, "Put it on dumbass player."

Sharpay always had a random attitude you never know how she's feeling or what she's gonna say next. Even if she is comfortable and pleasured. Troy rolled his eyes and put on his clothes, he looked around to see Sharpay was gone. He took that his que to go, he walked out of the room then downstairs. He looked around one more time for Sharpay then decided to just forget it. He walked out of their house and walked home.

He put his hands in his pockets, and just continued walking. His mind was on all his girlfriends, and questions were running through his head. He wasn't confused he just had a schedule he needed to keep. He had to decide which girlfriend was he gunna hang with tommorrow since his whole afternoon was cancelled 'cause of Sharpay's interuption.

When he had reached his house, the whole house was completely silent. He wondered why since it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet. He looked around, but he didn't find his parents. _Their probably out somewhere..._ He thought. He walked upstairs, and took a hot shower. He didn't want his parents, where ever they are, to think that he went _overboard _with his little makeout session. It wasn't that he didn't know how to do it, he just wasn't allowed. The rules were not to do that until he was married.

He let the hot water run down his back, sending chills down his back. Just trying to take a relaxing shower, til the phone rang. He groaned, he didn't want to pick up the phone. The phone continued to ring for the next thirty minutes with the occasional long pause without a ring.

Troy got out of the shower just wanting the damn phone to shut up. He hated using the phone, but he had to answer it, since it seemed like no one was home. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, in a dull, depressing tone.

"Troy! Why didn't you follow me after school when I ran!" Gabriella questioned, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Good God Gab! You said 'see you later Troy' that meant, BYE. Not 'come follow me home'," he said not understanding the point of this conversation, it was completely stupid and the point was just pointless.

"Well Troy you should've known what I meant! I mean I'm your girlfriend afterall," she spoke, trying to calm down.

"Yea yea yea.."

"Troy you...you...are so ignorant!"

"Like I care."

And with that she hung up, he seemed to have pissed her off. He could really care less about what Gabriella or any of his girlfriends thought of him. If they didn't like his attitude, it was their problem, not his 'cause all he is, is just Troy. Well that what he thought of himself.

He looked down an realized he had no towel around himself, his eyes went wide. As forgettful as that was and needing to be laughed at, he was thankful no one was around to look at that.

* * *

Sharpay had gone out, when she left Troy. She had no idea why, but she decided to spend the rest of her day with one of her boyfriends, Jared Jameson(a/n: he looks like Jared Murillo). He was one of the East High basketball Wildcats, as usual. 

They were just walking around the park talking about life(or in Sharpay's case lying about life) or whatever. She was doing fine 'til they got the topic on _cheating_.

"Don't you hate cheaters? They're just low lived freaks," he said.

She hesitated for a second then said, "Yea its completely stupid."

"Yea, I agree. I don't understand why people do that, their just hurting people who love them. The people that love them care about them so much, don't even know their getting hurt. But hehe hey! It's not like you're gonna we're gonna do that to each, right Sharpay? haha" he said, putting his hand on the back of neck as he laughed.

"Haha yea," she said laughing a long.

They didn't go on with that subject for long, cause Jared had to get home. It was "turkey night" and he didn't want to get cold turkey. So he dropped off Sharpay at her house, gave her one last kiss then left.

Sharpay went inside her house, then walked into the kitchen. She was really hungry, and since she was bored she decided to cook something up for herself. She looked at the clock on the oven. It was already 7:30pm, no wonder she was hungry. She looked through the cabinets and pantry for something to cook up. She found some mac 'n cheese so she thought it was fine.

She took a pot out from a cabinet, and poured some water in it. Placing it on the stove, she turned the dial and waited for the water to boil. She placed her hands on the kitchen counter, notcing a note down infront of her.

_Hey Shar!  
Its Ry, Mom and Dad called while you were gone and said their going to be a few days late when they come home 'cause something came up, and I have a sleepover party to go to tonight remeber? Sorry I can't be home, but I'll see you tomorrow! Afterall it's friday! Love you!_

_oxoxo Ryan._

She liked Ryan, whenever he had to do something outside, or was busy he was always sweet enough to leave a note to let her know where he was, one thing she didn't understand was why he didn't just say 'Ryan' or 'From Ryan' instead of the 'oxoxo'.

Sharpay picked up the note and put it on the fridge. She looked over at the water, it was already boiling. She put in the mac 'n cheese mix into the boiling water, then put the cheese, and milk. She stirred it up then tah dah! She got mac 'n cheese. She poured it into a bowl, grabbed a spoon and walked over to the living room, then sat on the couch.

Hours later Sharpay was laying down on the couch, with an empty bowl on the floor, the lights off and the tv on. It was probably around ten, she had spent the last few hours flipping threw so many channels her fingers hurt. She closed her eyes._ Just five minutes...I'm not gonna sleep just close my eyes...for five minutes..._ She thought. Her eyes weren't closed for just five minutes though, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_So what did you think? I thought this chapter wasn't that bad, i hope you liked it though, but Please review! I love reviews more than favoriting and story alerts, cause i'd like to know your opinion(: anyways i didn't really like this chapter though, i thought i did terrible, but i tried to make it long! anyways review please! and thanks to those who reviewed!_

_Much Hugs;; Kay_


End file.
